The Sixth Sense
by sirsquintalot
Summary: Angela's pregnant. Booth's clearly in love with the wrong woman, and Brennan's as oblivious as ever. Need I say more? Reviews much appreciated!:D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So this is our (mine and my lovely friend whose account I've commandeered) first fan fiction. Ever. Also, I was on strong painkillers when I wrote it, so please be gentle. We would love to know what you guys think and if we've gone too far out of character anywhere, please let us know. Reviews would be great. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to do this? Yes? Fine; We do not own Bones. If we did, we would be using our ideas on the show, not here. :P**

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" Angela asked her best friend as she swiped her card and joined her on the familiar platform.  
"I'm working Ange, what else would I be doing?" Temperance Brennan said without looking up from the remains in front of her. Angela huffed.  
"I can see that- I meant, why are you still here? Everyone else has gone home. I only came back for my purse, " she said, leaning on the evidence table next to Brennan,"Doesn't Booth usually come waltzing in, declaring he's hungry, so of course you must be too?"  
"I imagine he would have had dinner with Hannah, and therefore have no need to take me with him," Brennan explained as she recorded her findings, determined to concentrate on her work and not her friend. Angela, however, had other ideas.  
"Hannah? Who the hell is Hannah?" she said the name like it was a bad taste in her mouth.  
"Booth's girlfriend. They met in Afghanistan," Brennan explained.  
"How romantic," Angela commented, there was a slight pause as she processed this new information, "Wait, don't tell me Booth brought her to your special reunion?"  
Brennan shook her head, "I briefly met her when she decided to surprise Booth at his office. She seemed nice."  
Angela pouted, "I'm sure she was. Anyway, I guess that leaves me with the job of making sure you get fed, and go home."  
"That isn't necessary Ange, I'll be fine," Brennan assured her, "I'm anxious to get as much information from the body as possible. I'd hate for Cam to lose her job because I missed something."  
"As touching as your concern for Cam is, I'm worried about your health. So, we are going to go and get something to eat."  
"Ange-"  
"Bren, remember what I told you at the airport?"  
"About your pregnancy? Of course-"  
"So you know that I am very hormonal right now. And, you do not want to upset me at the moment. Besides, if you don't eat, I won't eat. I'll leave you to explain to Jack how our baby is suffering from malnutrition because you refuse to eat."  
"That's not fair, "Brenna sighed, already giving in. Angela gave her a wicked smile.  
"I love you too sweetie," she said as she linked arms with Brennan so she couldn't change her mind.  
"So tell me more about this 'Hannah' woman…"

12341234

"There really isn't much else to say," Hannah said with a shrug. Booth smiled and shook his head.  
"You don't honestly expect me to believe that do you?" He asked.  
The two were currently sprawled on the couch in his new apartment. He would have preferred his old one, but seeing as he wasn't supposed to be back for another five months, it was currently occupied by someone else.  
Hannah smiled back at him, and ate her food: Booth groaned mockingly.  
"The old shoving your face with Mexican food to avoid the question ploy," he said," Good one, but it won't protect you forever."  
"Okay so I _may_ have covered the principals car in toilet paper," she relented giggling. Booth laughed with her.  
"Are you kidding me? That was the worst thing you did in high school?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. It felt good being able to sit there and exchanging stories with his girlfriend. They had met seven months ago, when Booth had started his time for the rangers. She was the journalist/photographer assigned to the regiment. The first time they met, he had to pull her out of the way of a truck because she was to occupied doing something with her camera. The two became close after that, her being grateful for him saving her from herself and him seeing some of his partner in her.  
He briefly wondered if Brennan was alright, or if she had locked herself in her lab again, pouring over the victim of their new case. Then he had to remind himself not to worry so much. She was a big girl and was constantly reminding him of how she could do things and look after herself.  
"Earth to Seeley, come in Seeley," Hannah said, waving a hand in front of his face.  
"What? Sorry Hannah, what did you say?" Booth asked.  
"Where'd you go? Lost you for a minute."  
"Sorry, just wondering if Bones was still at work or if someone had dragged her home yet," he answered truthfully. Hannah smiled.  
"Why don't you call her and find out?" she offered, "I've had these where I had to be ordered home too."  
Booth smiled at her gratefully and gave her a kiss before going into the other room.

12341234

"So, I was thinking Italian," Angela said as she drove her and Brennan away from the Jeffersonian. "I've been craving pizza."  
"Probably because your body is missing something and it associates it with pizza," Brennan commented as he phone rang.  
"Brennan."  
"Hiya Bones, just calling to check how you were going."  
"Hi Booth, I'm fine," she said ignoring the look Angela was giving her.  
"Ok, that's good," Booth said on the other end, "Are you still at the lab?"  
"No. Angela insisted that I needed to go out, so we're getting pizza, because apparently she is craving it and if I didn't go with her, she would deny her baby this required sustenance."  
"Come again? Angela's baby?"  
"Put him on speaker phone sweetie," Angela said.  
"Ok. Booth, Ange wants to talk to you," Brennan said as she pressed the required button.  
"Hiya studly," Angela greeted him. Booth chuckled.  
"Hey Angela. What's this I hear about a baby?"  
"Hmmm, yeah. Jack and I had a little-well a lot of fun-and I got pregnant," Angela said with a laugh.  
"Congratulations! I'm really happy for you!" Booth exclaimed.  
"Thanks Booth. Now, tell me about Hannah," Angela said, the tone of her voice carrying just a hint of an edge.  
"She's my amazing girlfriend, who's patiently waiting in the other room while I make sure Bones went home tonight," he hesitated briefly," I can assume you've taken care of that?"  
"Of course, but I expect to meet this _amazing_ girlfriend soon Booth," Angela warned.  
Brennan cut in, a little annoyed at her own exclusion, "You two do realize that I am an adult, and as such I can take care of myself, right?"  
"Sure Bones, whatever you say," Booth said absently, "I gotta go. I promise you'll meet Hannah soon Ange, bye," and with that Booth ended the call.  
Angela sighed, "Yeah, I don't like Hannah already."  
"Ange, you haven't even met her yet," Brennan argued.  
"Don't have to, "being pregnant" has given me a sixth sense."  
"You know there's no such thing as a sixth sense, Ange!"  
"Believe me honey, there is. You'll understand when you get pregnant."  
"Angela-"  
"Oh, look! A pizza parlour that's open! Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who have put this story on alert or actually took the time to review :). Thought it best to warn you that we have absolutely no idea where this story is heading. Unlike many of the brilliant authors on this site, we (*cough*Enna*cough*) didn't think as far as to making an actual plot for it :P. So if you wish to run interference, just let us know – any suggestions are welcome (except for killing off Hannah). Enjoy. Or not. Up to you :)**

**Disclaimer: Despite what he's put them through, BONES and it's characters happily belong to Hart Hanson and not us. We wouldn't have been as evil as to send them to separate parts of the world- we don't think.**

"See, I knew I wouldn't like her," Angela said as the waiter placed her and Brennan's pizza on the table.  
" Because she's a reporter?" Brennan asked.  
"Because she's a _blonde_ reporter," Angela corrected, receiving a confused look from Brennan.  
" Given the case we're currently working on and how the media's interpretation of it it risking Cam's position at the Jeffersonian, I can understand why you may not like the fact that Hannah is a reporter," Brennan said. " But I fail to see the relevance of her hair colour."  
" And that's why I love you and we leave the intuition stuff to me," Angela sighed as she began to eat her pizza. The confused look remained on Brennan's face as she tried to comprehend what her friend had said. There were a lot of things that Angela said that she didn't get. Normally she would ask Booth to try and interpret for her, but she rationalized that it probably wouldn't be a good idea in this case.  
" So, how long has Hannah and Booth been dating?" Angela said, cutting through Brennan's thought process.  
" Booth said he asked her on their first date approximately five months ago, though they have known each other for the entire seven we have been away," Brennan said, grateful her friend had finally asked for some facts. Angela pulled a face.  
" He asked her out after two months? I really don't like this," She said.  
" Is that what your fictional 'sixth sense' your pregnancy supposedly gave you, telling you?" Brennan asked, attempting humour.  
" Yes sweetie, it is," Angela said, smiling. " And it's telling me that Hannah is bad news for Booth."  
" Ange, surely if there was something wrong with Hannah, Booth would know about it now," Brennan reasoned. " I think you've spent too much time around Hodgins, that and add your pregnancy hormones, it's made become paranoid of new people."  
"OK, I'll admit the hormones are making me unstable, but the sense is never wrong," Angela said. "Believe me, this will end in tears."  
" I'm irrationally looking forward to the end of the nine months of your pregnancy, so you'll stop claiming to have a non existent sixth sense," Brennan grumbled as she ate. Angela smiled.  
"Sorry sweetie, by then it's called mother's instinct," She said, glancing at her watch. " Oh lord, is that the time already? We have to go before Jack calls his people to send a search party for me."  
"That's alright, you can just drop me off at the lab," Brennan said as they both got up.  
" Ha ha, nice try sweetie, I'm taking you home," The other woman said, leaving the check and money on the table.  
" But my car is there!" Brennan argued.  
"OK, fine, we'll go back to get your car," Angela relented. "But I'm tailgating you all the way back to your place."

12341234

" Bones! C'mon Bones, open up!" Booth called, banging on the door as loud as he could. He really needed to get his spare key off her again. " I come bearing breakfast and coffee!" After waiting for what felt like ages to him, he balanced the coffee and bagels in one hand and flipped open his phone.  
"_Brennan._"  
" Hey, Bones, it's me."  
"_ I know, your name showed up on the ID Booth. What did you want?_" That was his Bones.  
" Where the hell are you? I've been standing outside your apartment for ages," Booth said.  
" _I'm at the lab, working on the body_," came the reply. "_ Why are you at my apartment at seven in the morning Booth?_"  
" Got a suspect. I was planning on picking you up on the way to the Hoover building to interrogate the guy," Booth said, making his way to the elevator.  
" _At seven in the morning?_"  
" Interrogation waits for no man Bones. I'll come and pick you up."  
"_Why? I'm better suited here with the body_." Something wasn't right. Brennan always insisted on watching him interrogate the suspects, no matter what the time was. They hadn't changed that much, had they?  
" C'mon Bones, it's our thing," He said. " I grill them, you watch and feed me squinty information I can use, we go for coffee afterwards." He heard her sigh on the other end and knew that he had won.  
" _You do realise 'squinty' isn't actually a word?_"  
" Yes, I made up a word. Look Bones, it's too early for this, I am coming to get you OK"  
"_ Fine. I can tell I have little say in the situation._" She sounded resigned, but he chose to ignore her tone, just happy that she gave in.  
" Great! I'll be about twenty minutes. See ya soon Bones!" Without waiting to hear a goodbye, he snapped his phone shut, whistling tunelessly as he made his way to the car.

12341234

" Timothy Sagara, 34. Was last seen with the victim on the day she was reported missing. Witnesses saw Kate walk into his office where the proceeded to enter an argument," Brennan said, reading off the file Booth had offered as she got into the car. " Do we know what the argument was about?"  
Booth shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road.  
" That's one of the things I'm gonna ask him when we get there," He said.  
" We don't have any real evidence to classify Sagara as a suspect," Brennan stated.  
" Sure we do, Cam e-mailed me this morning," Booth said. " Look in the file, it's even got your report in it Bones." Brennan flipped through the pages until she finally saw her own words.  
" So we have something to link Sagara to the fractures on the skull?" Brennan asked, checking the file for the answer to her question.  
" The guy runs a little auto shop on the side," Booth said.  
" And the bio-fuel he uses matches the particulates Hodgins found embedded in the skull," Brennan finished for him. " Seems pretty opened and closed to me then."  
" It's open and _shut_ Bones, and it's never that easy." Booth gave her a quick glance as he shifted in his seat. " Hey Bones, we're all good aren't we?" The question made Brennan look up from the file and at her partner.  
" Of course we are Booth, why do you ask?"  
" Well it's just, for most of the case, you've been holed up at the lab," Booth started to explain. " We don't hang out as much as we used to before we left, you know?"  
" Well seeing as you have a girlfriend, I certainly hope not," Brennan said. " It would hardly be fair on Hannah if you spent as much time with me as you used to. As for me being in the lab, the anthropologist Cam hired to replace me made a complete mess with all the cataloging. So add that and the additional pressures that have been put on the case, I thought my time was best spent at the Jeffersonian."  
" So it has nothing to do with me dating Hannah?" Booth asked cautiously.  
" No, of course not. I barely know her and from the brief time we did meet, she seemed very likable," Brennan assured him.  
" So, we're good?"  
" I thought I had already answered that question." She always hated it when she had to repeat herself. Booth smiled and tapped happily on the steering wheel.  
" Great! Now let's go and question the bad guy!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, thanks to all that took the time to review or alerted the story, We love you all- though it may just be the painkillers talking, lol. Sorry for making you wait, life got in the way. Believe me, I'd much rather have spent my time writing this than getting my sister ready for the state championship ( I hate hair spray and make up, just saying) for our dancing.**

**Warning: I am going to attempt to write the case into the fiction because let's face it, it's not really Bones unless they're discussing their personal life over remains. Unfortunately, I'm stuck as to what the exact details of the case should be, so I'm sorry if I offend anyone with how I handle the case and am truly grateful to anyone willing to share ideas :). Tried to get the other half of Sirsquintalot to help, but she's just as useless as I am lol.**

**Disclaimer: Too busy trying to graduate to own Bones :P**

" What I want to know, is how the hell did a guy like Sagara manage to land dinner with the US Secretary of State," Booth said as he drove Brennan back to the Jeffersonian.  
" He's the best of his field Booth, I'm sure Mr Sagara, like his sister and brother-in-law, has very important connections," Brennan said, reading over the interrogation notes again. " I myself have had lunch with the present First Lady before, for example."  
" _You_ had lunch with Michelle Obama?" Booth asked her disbelievingly.  
" Yes. Apparently, my accomplishments as a forensic anthropologist and best-selling author makes me an important person in western society," Brennan said nonchalantly. Booth shook his head.  
" And why is it that I'm learning about this now?" He asked, a little offended that she kept something like this from him. "And why didn't you ask me if I wanted to tag along?"  
" Because I thought that it may have been one of those things that would make you accuse me of 'showing off', so I thought it best not to tell you," Brennan said. " As for the invite, I believe you were in Afghanistan at the time."  
"Whoa, wait. You came back from the Maluku dig earlier?" Booth asked.  
" It was because of the dig that I was invited to the White house Booth," Brennan told him. "I told you, it was a very important find. Besides, I was only here for a few days, before I went back."  
"Right, well for the record; lunch with the USA's First Lady, something you definitely tell your friends about," Booth said.  
" I will take that under advisement," Brennan said.  
" You do that, meanwhile, I am going to see what I can do about a warrant for that auto shop. See if we can find the murder weapon there."

12341234

"So, why don't we like her again?" Jack Hodgins asked his wife as he waited for the results to process.  
" Because, she's blonde, hot and a repoter," Angela said, leaning on his desk.  
" Ok. I get the reporter bit of that, not so much the blonde and hot," Jack said, shaking his head.  
" That's because you're a guy, you're programmed to see 'blonde' and 'hot' as good things when it comes to women," Angela said. " Believe me sweetie, in this case, it's very bad." Jack just nodded, deciding it was best to give this one to his wife. Her pregnancy had made her extremely hormonal and after watching her yell at the poor intern who had given her the wrong skull earlier this morning, he wasn't willing to get on her bad side. At that moment, Cam walked up to them.  
" Hodgins, have you got anything from the slime we found on the body yet?" She asked as her way of greeting. Hodgins shook his head.  
" Computer is still analyzing it," Jack said. " I'll let you know if I get anything." Cam nodded and turned to leave, but Angela had other ideas.  
" Hey Cam, have you met Booth's new bed buddy yet?" She asked the other woman. Cam turned around, looking slightly confused.  
" No, I wasn't aware that Booth was seeing anyone," She replied.  
" Well, according to Bren, he's dating a hot, blonde reporter he met in Afghanistan." Angela said, her disapproval evident in her voice. Cam tried to appear uninterested in this bit of gossip, and failed completely. _This place is worse than a daytime soap opera_ she thought.  
" Oh? And what does Dr Brennan think of her?" She asked.  
" She says that she likes her," Angela said. " But I think that she's just putting up a front for Booth's sake."  
" I don't know Ange," Jack piped up. " Dr B has never been one of those people who holds back their opinion to protect some one else's feelings. It's either all or nothing."  
" Hodgins is right Angela, if Dr Brennan likes her, I'm sure that it's genuine," Cam said. Angela huffed in annoyance.  
" Who's her best friend here" She asked. "Look, I know Bren, Ok? She may _think_ she likes Hannah, just like she thinks she doesn't have any feelings for Booth, but I know better OK? She does not like this woman, and will like her even less once she sees how much she'll miss having Booth around all the time." Her two companions just glanced at each other, both unwilling to go against her. She groaned in frustration and stormed off. Cam looked over at Jack, who raised his hands in the air in his defense.  
" Hey, don't look at me. I may be married to her, but that doesn't mean I have any power over her. In fact, I'm pretty sure it's the other way around."

12341234

"_Hey honey, what's up?_" Hannah's voice chimed through the phone. Booth smiled at the sound of it.  
"Just this case that's really doing my head in," He said. " Our lead suspect came up with a really good alibi, so we're back to square one."  
"_Aww, I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm sure you'll find another lead soon,_" Hannah assured him. " _You do have the best forensic anthropologist in the country as your partner after all_."  
" Please don't say that infront of her, I have enough trouble as it is keeping her ego in check," Booth chuckled.  
" _I'll keep it in mind. Hey, do you think she'll be free for dinner tonight? I would love to get to know her better._"  
" Actually, that's why I'm calling," Booth said. " Seeing as we lost our lead, I may have to stay late tonight. Most likely at the Jeffersonian with Bones."  
" _That's fine. How about I drop by later tonight with food and the three of us can talk there? It'll be a great excuse for you to use to make her take a break._" Booth loved this woman.  
" That would be great baby," He said.  
" _Great, I'll stop by at the Jeffersonian around eight with Mexican then._"  
" Better make it Thai. I'll text you the address of the best place in town," Booth said.  
" _Sure thing honey, I'll see you and Doctor Brennan then. Love you,_" Booth snapped his phone shut and leaned back in his chair, wondering what the hell he did to deserve Hannah. A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts.  
" Hey Sweets, what brings you to my office, " He greeted the young psychologist.  
" Hey, Agent Booth, I just came to give you my profile for the case. Thought it might help a bit," Sweets said, handing him the file.  
" At the moment Sweets, I'm not going to knock back any help on this case," Booth said. Sweets just nodded, looking as if he wanted to say more, but wasn't sure if he should.  
" So I hear you have a girlfriend," He finally said. Booth looked up at him and smiled at the look on the young man's face.  
" Not that it's any of your business Sweets, but yeah, I have a girlfriend," He said.  
" Has Doctor Brennan met her yet?" Ah, so that's where this was going.  
" Yes, the two have met and they get along great," Booth said. " Neither has any problems with each other and are understanding of where they both stand in my life."  
" So you've told Hannah about the reason you went to Afghanistan?" Booth sighed. Of course the kid was going to make him regret telling him what happened on that night.  
" She knows what Bones means to me and respects that," He said slowly, hoping that Sweets would drop it.  
" Really? How interesting," Sweets said.  
" No, it's not," Booth practically growled. " Look, I gotta go and see if Bones or the squint squad have found anything to help me find a lead." With that, he left his office, slamming the door shut behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi all! So I'm posting this chapter in celebration of my team winning it's section at the States :) I would like to once again thank to all those who reviewed and filled Charlie's email with alerts- it was the perfect thing to come home to. So happy that you guys think I'm staying mostly true to the characters. This is the one thing I'm super paranoid with, and is usually what makes me so hesitant about posting chapters up. So please, if I write anything thats ooc, please let me know. Oh and I still hate hairspray and make up- only it was on me this time :)**

**This is mostly going to be the dinner between Hannah, Booth and Bones :) So sorry if it's short.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones, wouldn't be on here if we did. (Enna's random thought- wouldn't it be hilarious if one of the writers of Bones did actually go on this site? No, seriously, think about it)**

" Got anything for me Bones?" Booth asked as he waltzed into her office. Brennan looked up from her paper work and smiled at him.  
" You know if I had, I'd have called you by now," She said. " I'm going to look over the remains, see if I can get a feasible weapon from the contents of the auto shop your people brought in."  
" Fine, I'll just stay here and keep you company," Booth said. " That way, you don't have to remember to call when you do find something I can use."  
" No, you go and spend your time with Hannah, I'm sure she's missed you," Brennan said as she put her blue lab coat on.  
" We saw each other this morning Bones, it's not like we're love sick teenagers who can't spend a minute without the other person. Besides, I already called her and she said she was fine with it." Brennan let out a sigh.  
" Fine, but the minute you start complaining of being bored, I'm kicking you out," She said.  
" Aye, aye Bones," Booth said, giving her a mock salute. Brennan just glared at him as she left her office and made her way to the platform, him following close behind.

12341234

" Have you found anything yet?" Brennan sighed at her partner's question.  
" No Booth, as I stated before, if I had, you'd be the first to know," She said.  
" Yeah, yeah. I'm hungry." He knew that he sounded like a child, so he added a whine to his statement. This brought a small smile to Brennan's lips before she turned to glare at him.  
" Then go and get something to eat," She told him. " I'm working."  
" I've noticed. You've been staring at those damn bones for two and a half hours Bones," Booth said. " I think it's time you had a break and got something to eat."  
" I'm fine, you're the one that's hungry, not me." Booth stood next to her and pouted, trying to use his puppy dog eyes on her. He was sure it'd have worked if she bothered to look at him.  
" Don't tell me you're harassing poor Dr Brennan while she's working Seeley." The two partners spun around to see Hannah at the base of the platform stairs, holding a large box what Brennan guessed was Thai food. Her stomach grumbled at the smell of it. Booth bounded down the stairs eagerly and gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek.  
" Look Bones, food!" He exclaimed.  
" Of course you would be excited about the food and not seeing me," Hannah joked. Booth just gave her a boyish grin and took the box off her.  
" I brought the food, though don't ask me what it is, the guy just gave me the food and told me how much it costs," She continued.  
" Yes, that's apparently how Sid works, it's quite remarkable how right he is most of the time," Brennan commented, trying to go back to her work and leave the couple alone.  
" Hey, looks like Sid made your favourite for you Bones," Boot said, not giving up. " Come on, you're not doing the victim any favors by starving yourself."  
" I am not starving myself Booth," She said weakly. He knew that she'd already given up, knowing that he wouldn't.  
"Even so, why don't you come and join us Dr Brennan?" Hannah offered. "It'd give us a chance to get to know one other while satisfying Seeley's wish for you to take a break and eat." Booth beamed at his girlfriend. Brennan simply nodded.  
" I can do that, just let me wash up a bit, I'll meet up in the lounge area," She said, heading back towards her office. Hannah smiled at Booth.  
" I think I'm going to like her," She said.

12341234

"Seriously? You just barged in?" Hannah couldn't help but laugh as she watched her boyfriend go bright red.  
" Yes, I was quite angry at the time," Brennan said, as she took a bite of her food. " I found him in his bath, smoking a cigar while reading a comic book and listening to music." Hannah laughed even harder.  
"And you didn't think of kicking her out?" She asked Booth.  
" Yeah, you can't kick Bones out when she's angry," He said. " Besides, I was more concerned with what she was accusing me of doing than of where she was. Well, after she started yelling at me."  
" You faked your death and failed to inform me that you were still alive," Brennan said. " And don't give me the 'I gave the FBI a list' crap. You should have made sure that I knew."  
" OK, lets not get into this again. It was nearly three years ago," Booth said, grabbing the container off Brennan and started to eat from it.  
" Fine, but I still won't be attending your next funeral," She said, grabbing a different container.  
" OK, going back to the story, what did you do after the bathroom confrontation?" Hannah asked, completely unfazed by how comfortable the two partners were around each other. They had been partners for five years, of course they were going to have habits. It would be just the same if Brennan was a man. Though Hannah was glad she wasn't, it made it easier getting along with her.  
" Well, apparently Booth found out that Sweets was the one who was supposed to be the one to tell me but didn't, and then continued to tell me to slug him," Brennan said. Hannah laughed again.  
" Yeah, only instead, she accepted the pathetic excuse he gave her and they proceeded to talk about what I did in the supposedly privacy of my own home," Booth said, with a slight pout.  
" I have to admit honey, smoking in the bathtub is kind of strange," Hannah said.  
" I give up," Booth said, making the two women laugh at his sulking. Brennan looked at her watch.  
" I really want to go over the remains again before I go home tonight," Brennan said, getting up. "It was nice seeing you again Hannah."  
" You too Temperance," Hannah said, smiling. " We must catch up again, just us girls next time though."  
" I don't think Booth looks too happy at the idea, but I would like to meet up for coffee in the future," Brennan said as she left. Booth groaned and slumped back into the seat. Hannah gave him a mischievous smile.  
" What? I thought you wanted for us to get along?" She asked.  
" Yes, I wanted you two to be able to play nice, not become best buds and conspire behind my back," He said.  
" Well next time, you should be careful of what you wish for," Hannah said. " But I would be more that willing to make it up to you later tonight if you want." Booth smiled and leaned in for a kiss.  
" So you really like Bones? You're not just pretending to make me happy?" He asked when they broke apart.  
" Yes, she's an amazing woman, very straight forward and driven," Hannah said. " I know that she will always tell me the truth, and so I know that I can trust you two being together. She may be a bit rusty on social skills, but I know she's not the kind of woman who would make a man unfaithful." Booth was touched by the words.  
" I'm glad," He said. " I was a bit worried that all the stories of our adventures would make you jealous."  
" No, I'm glad I have someone else to tell me what you were like before I met you. And the stories just prove what I think," Hannah said. "Now how about we go home? And in about two hours time, we check on Temperance to make sure she's done the same."  
" What did I do to deserve you?" Booth asked as she pulled him up and they headed towards the exit.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N (Enna): One thing you shouldn't do first period of the day after taking painkillers; do an experiment with ethanol, butan-1-ol, butan-2-ol and 2-methyl propanol. I was gone for the rest of the day. Anyway, sorry for the delay in posting this up, but I'm honestly a tiny bit stuck on it already (I should really invest in a plot) and didn't feel like it was following the last chap properly. Oh, and for all those that seem to be going into a panic, I will be making this a B&B fic, but trying to maintain the characters as much as possible. So I made Hannah someone who got along with Brennan because I don't think Booth would even hesitate if he had to chose between the two :). That's my way of saying Hannah will probably be around a bit longer. As for the catalyst: ANGELA! With a side of Sweets and the squint squad. :P **

**Side note: In case you haven't noticed this already, this fic is basically (entirely) written by me (Enna). Now, I think that Charlie, the other half of sirsquintalot, is an excellent writer, but she refuses to post anything up. All those who wish to read something either written entirely by her or by both of us, say so in the reviews, I really need the back up :)**

"Nope, so not happening," Angela said. Brennan sighed, for not the first time since the conversation had started. She had told her best friend about the dinner she shared with Hannah and Booth and how she had planned to have coffee with Hannah later on. Angela was currently declining her invitation of joining the two.  
" Why not Ange?" She asked.  
" Because I am not going to play nice with the woman who stole Booth," Angela said simply, as if was an obvious piece of evidence that Brennan had missed.  
" She didn't steal Booth from anyone Ange, he's a fully grown man," Brennan said, sitting on the couch in the artist's office.  
" Hmm, and don't I know it," Angela said dreamily. " Sorry, hormones. Anyway, she _is_ stealing Booth from someone sweetie."  
" Who?" Brennan said, frowning. " Catherine? Because Booth told me they broke it off before he had left, apparently she didn't want to wait around for a year." It was Angela's turn to sigh again.  
" No sweetie, I had gathered that it ended when she didn't see him off," Angela said. " I _was_ referring to you."  
" Why? Booth isn't mine. We're only partners," Brennan said.  
" Right, and I'm the queen of Zimbabwe," Angela retorted.  
" Zimbabwe doesn't have a queen Ange and I'm..." Brennan's correction trailed off as realization hit her. "Oh, you were being sarcastic to show that you believe that Booth and I are more than just partners."  
" Bingo sweetie," Angela said, trying hard not to roll her eyes. "Look, I just think something is up with her. No woman in their right mind would be okay with their guy being as close to another woman as Booth is with you." Brennan sighed and slouched back into the couch.  
" Can't you at least pretend to like her? For Booth's sake?" She pleaded.  
" Is that what you're doing?" Brennan shook her head.  
" You know I'm no good at that," She said. " Please Ange? I just want Booth to be happy and move on. Hannah seems to be the one that can get him to do that." Angela was about to resign- if only for the moment- when she noticed something that Brennan had said.  
" What do you mean 'move on'? Did something happen?" Crap, Brennan didn't mean for that part to slip out. She did love her best friend, and would normally consult her on everything that wasn't about anthropology. But she couldn't bring herself to telling her about the night in front of the Hoover building. Though she could never find a logical reason for doing so, Brennan knew deep down that if she had told her, Angela would have told her what an idiot she was for letting Booth go. But now she didn't have a choice.  
" Something happened, before we left," Brennan admitted. Angela's eyes widened.  
" YOU SLEPT WITH BOOTH AND DIDN'T TELL ME?" She yelled.  
" Of course not Ange! Calm down," Brennan said. Angela had to take a few deep breaths before she lowered her heart rate down again.  
"I'm good, go," She said. Brennan took a deep breath of her own and started to tell her everything.

12341234

Booth was in a good mood as he pulled into the parking lot of the Jeffersonian. There was a nice surprise on his desk when he had arrived that morning; the file that gave him the guy who killed the senator's daughter. Now all he had to go was pick up Brennan and chase down the bastard.  
" Bones! We got the guy, let's go chop, chop!" He yelled as he entered the lab.  
" Hello to you too Booth," Angela said as she and Brennan appeared from her office. Brennan was busy putting on her coat and heading towards the exit.  
" Hey, Ange. Would love to stay and chat, but we've got a bad guy to catch," Booth said as he turned to follow his partner.  
" Hey Bones, wait up!" Angela couldn't help but laugh as she watched Brennan turn around and glare at Booth. The two started to argue about something, but the doors to the lab had closed so she couldn't hear.  
" You'd think the seven months never happened with the way those two act," Cam said as she joined Angela.  
" Oh, they happened alright, and one of them brought a souvenir," Angela said cryptically. After her talk with Brennan, she wanted to scream at her. Then she remembered all that she had been through and ended up crying and hugging her instead. Brennan just hugged her back and said something about her hormones affecting the way she reacted to the news. Cam nodded.  
" Still haven't met the woman yet," She said. " But Dr Brennan does seem to get along with her fine."  
" That's what I'm afraid of," Angela said.  
" Why would you be afraid of her liking Booth's girlfriend?" Cam asked.  
" Because it means that I have to be nice, and I really don't want to," Angela explained. " I have a bad feeling about her. According to Bren, she completely accepts their 'partnership'" Angela put quotation marks around the last word.  
" Really? I have a hard time believing that," Cam said.  
" I know, I always feels like I'm interrupting something when I walk into a room they're in," Angela said, happy that she had made someone see her way. Cam nodded her agreement.  
" So what do you think it is? Do you think Booth has kept something from her? Or maybe she's using him to get to the lab, you know, get a huge expose` on us or something," Angela started to rant. Cam laughed and held a hand to stop her.  
" I think you've been married to Hodgins for too long," She said. Angela ignored the jibe.  
" You know what? I think I'm going to take Bren up on her offer after all," She said, more thinking to herself than talking to Cam.  
" I don't even want to know," The other woman said, raising her hands in the air and walking off. Angela smiled to herself as a plan formed in her mind and raced back into her office to get her phone.

12341234

" I'm thinking I deserve a large slice of pie for that one," Booth said as he and Bones got into the SUV.  
" You always feel like you deserve pie," Brennan commented. " But in this case, I would have to agree with you. Though, I'm more inclined to ice-cream."  
"As long it's a dessert and not something healthy, I'm not going to argue," Booth said, shooting her a smile. Brennan smiled back. At that moment, her phone rang.  
"Brennan."  
" _Hey sweetie, catch the bad guy yet_?" Angela's voice rang down the line.  
" Yes Ange, we're on our way to the diner to get some lunch," Brennan said. " Did you want something?"  
"_ Ooh, some chips would be great right now, but I can get Hodgins to get that for me,_" Angela said. "_I was actually calling to tell you that I changed my mind about the girls night out with Hannah. It's the least I can do for Booth I guess. _"  
" That's great Ange, I'll let Hannah know," Brennan said and then shut her phone again. Booth cast her a quizzical glance.  
" Hannah wanted to have a girls' night out with all of us, Ange just called to say she could make it after all," Brennan explained. Booth groaned.  
" Great, just what I need, Angela grilling my girlfriend," He said.  
" I'm sure Ange and Hannah will get along once they've met," Brennan assured him.  
" Thanks Bones," He said rolling his eyes. " Hey, you like Hannah, right?"  
" Yes Booth, you know that," Brennan said. " Why do you ask?"  
" Well you know, you could just be pretending for my sake. You're not are you?"  
" No Booth, I genuinely like her, I think she's good for you."  
" Okay, promise me something?"  
" That depends on what it is."  
" No matter what happens, between my and Hannah or you and who ever you decide to date, that we won't change?"  
" Of we'll change Booth. It's a scientific inevitability-"  
" You know what I mean Bones. Just promise me?" Brennan let out a sigh, not knowing where he was going with this.  
" Fine, I promise Booth."  
" Thank you. Now, let's go and get some pie!" Brennan just shook her head. No matter how long they had been or will be partners for, she was sure that she would never truly understand the thought process of Booth.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, I'm so sorry for the lack of an update. School studies got kind of crazy and my internet kept getting disconnected every time I tried to post (father messing around with the main computer :(.) So here's the next chapter. A word of caution; we came up with this idea while we were supposed to be doing our Literature work :P**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters you recognize belong to the people they belong to- which isn't us.**

"So, tell me again why I'm being pulled into this?" Cam asked as Angela dragged her from her office.  
" Because, I need back up and Bren has already made it clear that she's going to support Booth in his madness," Angela said.  
" And this madness being his dating Hannah," Cam clarified, sighing. She needed to get a life so that it wasn't so easy for the artist to pull her into someone else's.  
" Look, you don't actually have to do anything, I've got it all planned," Angela said.  
" I know that to you, those were words of comfort, but what you just said sent my warning bells off," Cam said. Angela rolled her eyes and continued to pull her out the door.  
" Relax, I'm not going Texan on the woman, Bren would notice and try to stop me," She said, with a smile. " I'm just... showing Hannah exactly what she's getting when she dates Booth; _us_." Cam just shook her head, thinking of about half a dozen experiments that her people have performed in the last eight months alone. She felt sorry for the woman.  
" So why do you need me to come again?" 

12341234

" I would like the record to show that I, Seeley Booth, think that this is a bad idea." Hannah laughed and threw a pillow pillow at him.  
" Stop that Seeley, I'm nervous enough as it is," She scolded.  
" I don't see why you even agreed to this," Booth said from his position on the bed. " I thought you just wanted it to be you and Bones."  
" I did, but I'm hardly going to turn down a proper girl's night out," Hannah said. " I don't know many people from around this area, and I could use some female company. Not, that I don't find yours pleasant," She quickly added.  
" I understand," Booth said. " I'm just worried about what Angela is going to do."  
"Why? From what Temperance said, she doesn't sound that bad," Hannah said as she zipped up the dress she finally decided on wearing. "Well, what do you think? Does it say, 'ready to go clubbing with the girls'? Or is it too flashy? Maybe it looks like I'm trying too hard. But the other outfit just looks like I didn't even try to look good." Booth chuckled and made his way over to her, giving her a kiss on the lips.  
" You're ranting again," He whispered in her ear. "_I_ think it looks great." Hannah took in a deep breath and smiled at him.  
" Right, calm down and stick with the dress, got it," She said. " It's just, I know Tempe and Angela are close and if I stuff things up-" Booth cut her off with another kiss.  
" You could just blow it off and stay in with me," He offered when they parted.  
"Hmm, no I can't," She chuckled. Giving him another quick kiss, she grabbed her bag and went out the door.

12341234

" Oh, lets go in here, I've been dying to see what it's like," Angela said, pulling Brennan into a restaurant, with Cam and Hannah right behind her. Upon seeing the restaurant, both Cam and Hannah paled a bit.  
" Um, Angela, I don't think I can even afford to get a bottle of water in here," Hannah said. Angela had to force down the smirk as she turned to face the new woman of the group. So far, everything Brennan had said about her proved to be true; she was friendly and eager to get along with the rest of the gang. But she still didn't trust her. No one could be as okay with Booth and Brennan and not be up to something. She just had to play nice for now until she found out why.  
" Don't worry, my treat," Angela said, walking over to the host, leaving the others little choice but to follow.  
" Ange, I thought you wanted to go somewhere fun?" Brennan asked her. " This place doesn't seem to be what you would usually classify under that category."  
" I know sweetie, but I thought we could get some- oh my god, is that Daisy?" Angela asked, sidetracking herself. They all looked in the direction that Angela was facing to see the young woman in question sitting at a small table with a guy none of them recognized.  
"Well, it certainly looks like miss Wick isn't too upset over calling off her engagement," Cam said. Angela gave a 'I'll say' snort while Brennan just nodded. Hannah just frowned.  
"Okay, I'm lost, who is she?" She asked.  
" Miss Wick was the intern who came with me to Maluku," Brennan explained.  
" Oh. Sweets' ex girlfriend, right, I think Booth mentioned her," Hannah said. Daisy meanwhile had seen the group and started to head over.  
" Brennan! Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you!" She sealed as she pulled her old professor into a crushing hug. " Wow, it's all the girls! And some one new. Hi, I'm Daisy." She took Hannah's hand and shook it enthusiastically. Hannah just smiled and gave her name.  
" So Daisy, who's your hunky friend?" Angela asked.  
" Oh that's Mitch, my boyfriend," Daisy answered in her sing song voice. " We were just getting something to eat before he had to go to work. You guys are more than welcome to join us." Brennan was about to say they would when Angela stopped her.  
" As much as we'd love to meet the new man, we were just leaving," She said.  
" But we just got here," Brennan protested. " I thought-"  
" I've changed my mind sweetie. I'm suddenly craving the burgers that they make at the club I want to go to."  
" Oh my gosh, you're pregnant?" Daisy gasped before pulling Angela into a hug. " Congratulations!"  
" Thanks Daisy, but if you hug me any tighter, the baby will pop out," Angela said.  
" Ange, you know that's not possible, even if you were further along so that the baby was properly developed-" Brennan began to lecture, but Cam decided to step in.  
" Uh, Brennan, I think Angela was just trying to tell Daisy to not hug her so tightly," She said. Brennan made an 'oh' look and remained quiet.  
" Well, seeing as Angela is craving burgers, I guess we should go," Cam said. " It was...nice to see you again miss Wick."  
" You too. And it was nice to meet you Hannah!" Daisy said, going in for a hug before deciding against it and instead returning to her boyfriend. Hannah just smiled and then began to follow the others as they left.  
" Poor Sweets," Cam said when they were outside. " He never quite got over her."  
" Yeah," Angela said. " You know, her new man looked familiar somehow."  
" So, that was Daisy," Hannah said, falling into stride with Brennan. " She was certainly...energetic." Angela snorted again while Cam gave her a warning look.  
" So Ange, where are we going?" Brennan asked, completely disregarding the line of topic they were on. Angela couldn't really blame her. She was sure that after spending seven months with the woman, she wouldn't want to spend extra time talking about her. She turned back to her friend and smiled.

"You'll just have to wait and see sweetie."

12341234

Cam sighed. She should have known, this was Angela they were talking about. Of course she wouldn't go to a normal club with Booth's girlfriend in tow. Not seeing as she's been plotting to get rid of the poor woman. Which was a shame, because the woman did seem really sweet. A little bit eager to get along with everyone, but charming all the same. If any one was going to date her old friend, she was glad it was someone like Hannah. But no matter how nice she was, Angela was going to get her way and wouldn't see anyone else's. She just wished the artist hadn't picked this place to scare off the woman.  
" A drag bar?" Brennan voiced Cam's question, though she sounded more curious than disbelieving.  
" Yeah, a while back my cousin Ricky decided that he liked wearing my clothes and wanted to make a living out of it," Angela said, shrugging. " I also dated a guy back in college...well lets just say that they both work here and have been happily committed for five years."  
" And you thought tonight would be a good night to visit them?" Cam asked as they sat at a small table in the middle of the club. She cast a quick glance at Hannah, who looked extremely uncomfortable.  
" I don't see why not? Besides, I thought we should do something fun while we had Hannah to ourselves," Angela said, winking. " You don't find this too weird do you?" Cam had to give it to her; Angela knew how to act like she was actually worried about Hannah's opinion. Hannah just shook her head.  
" No, not at all," She said, her voice a couple of pitches higher. " My dad used to say that you should do something new every day...and this is definitely new."  
" Well good, as long as it's not too out there for you," Angela smiled at her. This was going to be fun. She turned to Brennan, who had that look she got when ever she was examining a culture or skeleton. "What about you sweetie?"  
" I'm fine Ange," Brennan said in a far away tone. " This place is very interesting from an anthropological view. Men who feel like they were supposed to be women get to do so without being ridiculed. It's interesting to see how they act."  
" Well, as long as your having fun," Angela said, scanning the place until she saw the person she wanted. " Eva, honey! I haven't seen you in ages!" One of the waitresses turned and gave a big grin and made his way over.  
" Angel baby! Oh my goddess, look at you!" He said as he kissed her on both cheeks. " You definitely have the pregnant woman glow. I'm personally offended by the way. Having to learn about it through Ricky, who found out from your aunt, who found out from your mother. Sweetie, that's too many people in the middle!" Angela laughed at her ex.  
" Well that's what happens when you don't keep in touch," Angela said. " Anyway, I'm here with my friends tonight. This is my boss Cam, Hannah is the girlfriend of the agent that works with us and this is-"  
"Well as I live and breathe, Temperance Brennan!" Eva gasped. "In my club! Oh I'm such a big fan of yours!" Brennan smiled.  
" Thank you," She said. " I've never been in to a drag bar before, it's very interesting."  
" Aw, thanks sugar," Eva said. "Now, you girls don't even think about taking out your purses here. Everything is on the house for the best selling author and the cousin of the owner. I know Ange will have a burger and a soda- don't give me that look, you're not having alcohol on my watch- and what will the rest of you be having?"  
" Alcohol, lots of it," Angela said. "Hey, if I can't have it, you're all having more so I can live vicariously through you." She added when the three other women gave her looks. They ordered food to go with the alcohol. As they waited for their food to arrive, they watched as men dressed like women, paraded on the stage and sang different songs. Angela watched as Hannah began to relax with each drink, the alcohol making her more carefree.

" You know, this is actually really fun," The woman said with a slight slur.  
" I have to agree, the theatrics are quite amusing," Brennan said. She wasn't as drunk as Hannah, who Angela had made take the most shots over the night, but she wasn't treating the evening like a anthropology class and Angela was grateful for that.  
" Okay, up next is one of our favourite divas, give it up for Coco!" The crowd cheered as someone took the microphone and Cam gasped.  
" Is that who I think it is?" She asked.  
" I thought he looked familiar," Angela said.  
" Who are you talking about?" Brennan said, making the two women shake their heads.  
" Hey, doesn't Coco look a bit like that Daisy woman's boyfriend?" Hannah asked. Brennan cocked her head, trying to see what everyone else had already done so. Her eyes widened as she saw the similarities between the man they had briefly met at the restaurant and the performer on stage.  
" Poor Sweets," Cam said for the second time that night. 'Coco' in the mean time had started talking to the crowd.  
" Hi, how are you all doing tonight? Now, as most of you regulars know, I like a bit of audience participation in my act, so who'd like to volunteer?" This caused a lot of cheering from the crowd as people tried to put each other up to the task. Angela smiled. She had already organized it with Eva, she just didn't know it'd be so perfect for her to set up.  
" How about the cute blonde at the middle table?" Coco asked, making a spotlight shine on Hannah. Hannah looked slightly terrified when she realized she had been picked.  
" I don't know, I've never sung in front of people before," She said.  
" Aw, come on Hannah, have a little fun," Angela said, elbowing Cam to get her to help.  
" Yes, it might be fun," Cam said. "Besides, I don't think anyone will care if you can sing or not." The crowd began to chant for her to go up and sing. Hannah gave in and began to walk up.  
" Atta girl!" Coco said. " What's your name honey?"  
" Hannah," This was said with a nervous giggle.  
" Oh, I had a chihuahua with that name!" Coco exclaimed. " Anyway, ready to sing?"  
" I guess," Hannah said. Music for Lady Gaga's _Just Dance_ began. The three remaining women at the table laughed and cheered as they watched their companion dance and sing on the stage. Angela took the chance to take a photo on her phone and sent it to Hodgins with the text message;  
_Hey honey, thought it might interest you to see Daisy's new 'man' ;P. Poor Sweets._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: My usual thanks for reviews and (I'm assuming- Charles tells me nothing anymore) alerts you all gave the last chapter. I would also to apologise profusely about the lack of update- been studying non stop for my exams which are currently on. So I really shouldn't be focusing on this, but there is only so much a girl can take before she explodes. So this chapter is for my sanity more than anything :). Oh, and the up-loader on this site for some reason wouldn't allow me to post.**

** Oh, and once again, any ideas for where the story should head are welcome, though I have figured a way for Hannah to leave without it being too cheesy (I hope anyway)**

**Disclaimer: The fact that I'm in Australia and not LA should be proof enough that I don't own Bones. Just think scarily alike to the writers at times :)**

"Yo, Steve!" Hodgins called down the bartender. " Can we get a couple more rounds lined up? G-man here needs it." Steve nodded to show that he heard as Booth put his head on the bar with a thud. Normally, a night at the Founding Fathers would cheer him up, but he was too worried about Hannah's night out with the squint girls (as soon as he thought this, Bone's voice scolded him, saying that they were fully grown women, not girls). Cam would at least be polite to her old friend's new woman and he already knew that Brennan got along with her, so Booth wasn't worried about them. It was Angela. On a normal day, she'd openly interrogate him about the woman he was dating and make it so awkward between them that either Booth or the woman would just call it off. Now that she was pregnant and apparently under the belief that Brennan did love him, she was just too _Bones_ to realise it, he was sure that she was going to be worse.  
" Hey man, look at this way," Hodgins said when their drinks arrived. "Dr B has made it clear that she likes Hannah and supports you. Angie loves Dr B like a sister and would never do anything to upset her."  
" Your point being?" Booth sighed.  
" Angie can't do anything too bad to Hannah, or Bren will get upset at her," Hodgins said.  
" No offense, but knowing your wife, it just means that she'll be more subtle about it," Booth said.  
" Well, I tried." Hodgins shrugged and took a long sip of his beer. It was at that moment that Booth began to wonder when he started willingly to hang out with the entomologist. _About the same time you started calling your partner 'Bones' as a term of affection instead of a way to annoy her_ he thought. That woman has had more of an affect on his life than he realised.

" Oh god, shrink alert," Hodgins said. Booth turned to see Sweets walk aimlessly into the bar. The poor guy really did look like a lost baby duck.  
"Sweets!" He called out before realising what he was doing. " Over here!" Sweets' head snapped in their direction and he smiled.  
" Hey, you guys having a guys night out?" He asked when he reached them.  
" Yeah, we thought if the girlfriend and the Mrs could go out, why not us?" Hodgins said.  
" Angela and Hannah are out? Together?" Sweets asked. " Please tell that's being supervised by some one."  
" See? Right there, I do have an excuse to worry. Thanks Sweets," Booth said.  
" Wha-? No, I-I meant," Sweets stuttered.  
" Dude, relax. Cam and Bren are with them," Hodgins said. Sweets nodded.  
" I'm with Hodgins on this, Dr Brennan has made a point to tell everyone to be nice," He said. This made Booth smile.  
" I guess, but I'll relax when I know she's back home," He said.  
" Good enough for me dude," Hodgins said, raising his beer. The three continued to drink some more, talking about sports and arguing over conspiracy theories (this was more Sweets and Hodgins with Booth wondering why he was putting up with the crap). Booth had finally started to relax and forget that his girlfriend was currently in the clutches of Angela. Then Hodgins phone started to vibrate.  
" That Ange?" Booth asked casually. Hodgins nodded as he flipped open the phone to look at the text. It was a photo and a short text. Daisy's new man? Shit, why did she have to send him this? Looking at the photo though, Hodgins couldn't help but laugh. It was a pretty blonde woman who he had never seen before, singing with a drag queen. From what the text said, he was guessing the queen was the guy she was talking about.  
"Oh man, poor Sweets," He muttered.  
" Did you say something?" Sweets asked, in a slightly drunken haze.  
" Nah man, just talking to myself," Hodgins quickly said. The dude may be in a dress and make up, but he was still obviously hotter than the poor psychologist. Sweets just nodded and went back to drinking. Hodgins nudged Booth and gave him the phone.  
" Daisy? Oh god..." Booth said as he looked at the photo. At first, his eyes went to the drag queen, making the same assumption as Hodgins about the guy. Then he realised who the singing partner was.  
" Hodgins, do you know where this place is?" Booth asked.  
" Probably Rick and Eva's place, why?" Hodgins asked.  
" We need to go there. Now."  
" Cool," Was all Hodgins said as he payed for the drinks. Sweets had the confused look on his face.  
" What's happening?" He asked.  
" Going to the drag bar where the girls are," Hodgins said.  
" No Sweets, you can't come," Booth said. " Trust me, you don't want to." He felt bad for shutting the guy down, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to deal with meeting the guy that's now dating his ex-fiancée. With a reassuring slap on the back that made the younger man wince, Booth left the bar with Hodgins to rescue his girlfriend.

12341234

"Well Hannah, you looked like you had fun up there," Angela said with a smile. Hannah laughed as she tripped back into her seat.  
" Never done that before," She said with a giggle. Angela made sure her smile stayed in place. This wasn't exactly going the way she planned, but it could still work.  
" Tempe, Seeley's told me that you can sing, maybe you should give it a try," Hannah said.  
" I believe that I've had too much to drink to sing at my best," Brennan said, though both Cam and Angela knew the real reason. " Now, if you'll excuse me for a minute, I have to find the bathroom."  
" Second door to the left of the exit sweetie," Angela said. Hannah frowned.  
" Did I say something wrong?" She asked, the worry clear in her voice. Angela sighed. Despite her best efforts, she was beginning to like the woman.  
" It's nothing to do with you," She assured her. " It's just the last time she sang in a bar..."  
" What? What happened?" Hannah asked, but Angela couldn't bring herself to finish. She was getting upset just remembering the night.  
" Booth convinced Brennan to sing at a bar one night," Cam took over for her. " And while she was sining, this woman who was obsessed with Booth came in and tried to shoot her."  
" Oh my gosh," Hannah gasped.  
" But, instead of shooting Brennan, Booth stood in front of her and took the bullet instead," Cam finished. Hannah just sat there in shock. Why didn't they tell her about that part? But then she already knew the answer. Brennan blamed herself no doubt and Booth didn't want to upset her like that.  
" Wow," Was all she could say.  
" Okay, now we've had the depressing moment for the night, I vote that we- crap," Angela said. Just as she was about to suggest more drinks, her eyes landed on her husband and Booth entering the club. Hannah perked up instantly at the sight of her boyfriend.  
" Seeley! Over here!" She called out, jumping up and down. He finally caught sight of her and made his way over to them. Angela slouched in her chair. Just when they were about to go back to having fun.

" Hey honey, how are you?" He asked, trying to keep the obvious concern out of his voice.  
" Drunk," Hannah admitted. " Hey, I actually got up and sang in front of the crowd. You proud of me?" Booth shot Angela a look, who in turn just shrugged.  
" I think it's time we got you home huh? Wait, where's Bones?" Booth noticed at that time that one person from the group was missing.  
" Brennan just went to the ladies," Cam said. Booth nodded and decided to sit down. He'd wait until he saw that she was alright as well before leaving. Angela smiled at the notion, knowing exactly what was going through his head.  
" Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine," She said with a wink.. " So I'm guessing you got my text huh?"  
" Yeah, babe, we did," Hodgins said, wrapping his arms around his wife. Hannah tried to get Booth to do the same, but he was too distracted to notice. Cam sighed and shook her head. Sometimes, she just needed to say no to Angela.  
" So, what did Angela send you that made you come all the way down here?" She asked.  
" Photo of Hannah and Daisy's new man," Booth said.  
" A photo of me?" Hannah asked frowning. Then she realised why they came. " You were worried I was up they against my will."  
" Just a little," Booth said, smiling at her.  
" Excuse me, but I've got a lovely forensic anthropologist who needs to be taken home and dote upon," Eva said, coming up to the table, with an ill looking Brennan in his arms. " Hey handsome, when did you show up?" He asked Booth, giving him a wink. Booth ignored this as he looked at Brennan.  
" Bones, are you okay?" He asked, lifting up her chin to get a better look at her face.  
" Fine Booth, why are you here?" She answered sluggishly.  
" To take Hannah home, but first we're going to drop you off as well," Booth said, scooping her up in his arms before turning to his girlfriend.  
" Can you walk honey?" He asked as Brennan squirmed in his grasp.  
" Let me go Booth, I'm ill, not an invalid," She said. " Put me down."  
" Sorry Bones, not gonna happen," Booth said.  
" Don't you have a girlfriend you can do this to now?" She grumbled.  
" Yes, he does, but said girlfriend can still walk in a straight line and doesn't look like she's going to pass out," Hannah said. " At least, I hope I don't." Booth gave her a grateful smile and kiss as the three left the club. Eva just stared at them.  
" Let me get this straight," He said. " The blonde one is the girlfriend?"  
" Yup," The remaining three said in union.  
" Well, I hope she realizes that she ain't gonna last." With that Eva gave Angela a quick double cheek kiss and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Because I'm in such a fantastic mood, I've decided to write another chapter today. Don't get used to it, I've got exams all week, so this is also easing my guilt. Also, because this is, in reality, Charles' account, I can't respond properly to all the lovely reviews that I'm getting. Though it is fun having Charles grumble that I don't warn her about posting :P and so her email gets flooded. Makes my morning most of the time :D**

**But I do have to say to ScotFree, if you're still reading this, no. I'm not sending poor Hannah down a sewer to drown. That's just disgusting.  
Oh and thanks to Chymom for asking plot questions, really helps me think about it. You remind me of my friend who still hasn't gotten their butt back from England and will probably kick mine when she does :).**

**Disclaimer: Seeing as I don't live in Egypt (bad family joke), I have to admit that I don't own Bones or it's characters.**

" Of all the places honey, why Eva's bar?" Hodgins asked his wife when they got home.  
"Because, I thought Hannah would be a bit more like Booth and get freaked out by guys dressing up as women," Angela said. "Apparently though, she's a bit more like Brennan. Oh, that's an interesting thought actually. It'd explain a lot." Hodgins tried not to groan at the sound of his wife's plotting tone.  
" Honey, it's late and you're pregnant," He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. " Why don't we go take a shower and call it a night?"  
" You just want me to forget that I've started to compare Bren and Hannah, don't you?" Angela said smiling.  
" That's a small reason. But I mainly just want to share a shower and my bed with my gorgeous wife," Hodgins said, leaning in to kiss her.  
" Nice save bug man," Angela said when they broke apart. " But it'd have to be a really good shower for me to get properly side tracked." Hodgins just smiled and kissed her again, guiding her in the direction of their bathroom.

12341234

" Do you think she's going to be okay?" Hannah asked when Booth had finally put Brennan to rest. It'd taken a better part of an hour to do so because she was being her usual self and constantly tried to resist his help. It was only after she vomited on her bathroom floor that she stopped her protests.  
" I don't know, I've never seen her like this before," Booth said, running a hand across his face. "I'd better go and clean her bathroom floor. Last thing she needs is the smell to provoke her." Hannah just nodded, staying in the lounge room. The anthropologist's apartment was interesting to say the least. Unlike Booth's, Brennan had a number of trinkets displayed every where, reminding her of a museum display. The only things that looked remotely personal were the few pictures on the mantle piece. A couple of photos were of an older guy and younger guy with Brennan, Hannah assumed they were family. Others were of the 'squint squad' as Booth called them, with the man himself in them on occasion. She had to laugh at the one where it appeared that Booth was dressed as a nerd and Brennan as Wonder woman. But there was one picture that caught Hannah's attention the longest. It was a picture of Brennan and Booth with his son (she couldn't quite remember his name in her current state), the two Booth boys pulling faces while Brennan was laughing. They looked like a family in that photo. The frame was engraved with a simple _Merry Christmas Bones!_, but it held more meaning to Hannah than that. It was proof of how close the two really were. He'd taken a bullet for her. She had shot a man for him. They both had risked their lives and career's for each other. _It's what partners do,_She told herself. _They look out for each other, no matter what_. But the feeling in her gut began to grow. _If he wanted her, he would be with her, not me. He's with me, so I __must be the one he wants_. At that moment Booth came back into the room and gave her his dazzling smile. She instantly forgot all the doubts she just had as he pulled her into a hug.  
" Thank you for being so understanding," He said with a light kiss. " It's just Bones has never been like this and I'm a little worried."  
" It's okay, she's your partner, right?" Hannah said. " Being partners for as long as you have been warrants the rights to a certain level of concern." Booth smiled at her and gave her a kiss.  
" Now, it's time to take you home and try and prevent too much of a bad headache, Hmm?" Hannah smiled and placed her hand in his. She would've argued about being looked after like a child, but tonight, she needed the attention from him.

12341234

"_Saroyan," _Cam's voice chimed through the phone, making Brennan's head hurt.  
" Hi Cam, it's Brennan," She said.  
_" Oh, hi, how are you feeling?" _Cam asked.  
" Actually, that's why I'm calling. I feel terrible and I don't remember much of last night," Brennan said. " Well, anything past going to the bathroom."  
_" You need the day off?"_ Cam asked, trying to make sure she was getting the right implication.  
" I think that's the best course of action for me, yes," Brennan said as she took a couple of aspirin.  
"_Say no more, I'll let Dr Bray and Dr Wick know that they're needed today,"_Cam said.  
" Thank you Cam, I appreciate it," Brennan said and then hung up. Her head was pounding, although she couldn't think why. Last night was hardly any where near to the most she's drunken at one time, and never has any of her hangovers been as bad as this. _Maybe I got something in Maluku_ she thought. Too tired to think, she stumbled her way back to her bed and went to sleep, unable to hear the pounding at her door.

"Bones! You in there? C'mon, open up!" Booth shouted through the door. He'd been baning on the door for five minutes and was starting to annoy the other tenants. He knew she wasn't at the lab because he saw her car in the parking lot and Cam had said she wasn't in yet.  
" That's it Bones, ready or not, here I come!" With that, Booth took out the spare key from the hiding place he put it in and opened the door. The place was exactly like how he had left it before, apart from the glass on the kitchen bench. So she had been up at some point. Good. He silently made his way to her bedroom where he found her sound asleep. Booth chuckled at the peaceful sight. He went over to properly tuck her in. That's when he noticed how warm she was. Palm to forehead, he silently cursed himself for leaving her.  
"Bones, can you hear me?" He said softly, trying to wake her up. " Bones, I need you to wake up, come on, just open your eyes for me. _Damn it Bones!_" She still didn't stir, even when he yelled the last bit. Fear and worry began to grow inside of him as he took out his phone and pressed a number on speed dial.  
_" You have some serious explaining to do mister,"_ Cam said as a way of greeting.  
" I'm sure if it was any other time, I'd know what you're going on about, but I need a favor quickly," Booth said.  
_" Booth, is everything okay?"_Cam asked, recognizing the panic in his voice.  
" I need you to get one of your MD doctor friends to come to Bone's place, now," Booth said. " She has a fever and isn't waking up. I'm too scared to move her to take her to the hospital.  
" _I'll get one of Paul's colleagues down there asap_," Cam said and then hanged up. She knew Booth would appreciate the hurry. She should have known it was bad when Brennan asked for a day off.

**It's short, I know, but I feel like this is the place I have to stop (mainly cause I'm tired). Promise I'll post the next bit up as soon as I can come up with Brennan's illness :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Don't you hate it when you've had a chapter on your computer for ages, that you actually thought you'd posted it up, when in reality you haven't? I'm so sorry about the lack of updates guys:( And thank you to all who took the time to review, I still get a kick when Charles complains that I don't warn her :) Thank you all you loyal readers (how ever few you may be) for putting up with me :) Love you all, just no good at showing it.**

**Disclaimer: While I may own my six original stories, Bones isn't one of them.**

" Mr Booth? I'm Dr Dyson," The woman gave Booth a polite smile when he opened the door.  
" Right, Cam tell you the situation?" He asked her as he led her down the hallway to Brennan's room. She had stirred a little since he had made the call, but she still hadn't woken up.  
" Yes, has there been any changes in her state since Cam called?" The doctor asked.  
" She's stirred a little, but won't respond to anything," Booth said.  
" Right, well, I'll have to do a check up and some quick tests to see what I can find," Dr Dyson said. " Would you mind waiting out here while I do so? I'll call if I require anything." Knowing that he didn't have much choice, Booth nodded and went to lean on the wall. Not being able to sit still for very long, he began to pace, until his phone distracted him.  
" Booth."  
"_Hey, honey, where are you?_" Hannah's voice was filled with worry and a little bit of annoyance.  
"Oh, hey. Sorry I haven't called," Booth said, mentally smacking himself. He'd been so worried about Brennan, he'd completely forgotten about Hannah. " I'm at Bones' place. She's really sick."  
"_Oh my god, is she okay?_" Hannah asked.  
" I don't know babe, the doctor is with her now. She hasn't woken up since I've gotten here and her temperature's through the roof." Booth began to pace again. Hannah could here the worry screaming through his words.  
"_Hey, listen to me,_" She said. "_This is Tempe we're talking about? You've said it before, she's strong and stubborn. She's going to be fine._" Booth sighed and tried to calm himself down.  
" I know, I'm sorry. I've just never seen her this sick before," He said. " Look, I'm staying here until I know 100% that she's going to be fine, so don't wait up, okay?"  
"_Sure honey, I'll see you when you get home._" With that, she hung up, leaving Booth by himself again.

12341234

" So doc, do you know what's wrong with her?" Booth asked Dr Dyson when she finally came out.  
" Well, from what I can see, Ms-"  
"Doctor," Booth automatically corrected.  
" Doctor Brennan is showing exaggerated symptoms of a flew," Dr Dyson said. " Most likely because she hasn't given her body the rest it needs to regenerate itself. Also, the amount of alcohol she had last night didn't help, though the crash did allow her body to start." Booth sighed in relief then felt a pang of guilt. He should have noticed she wasn't feeling 100%. They were partners, and illness was the bare minimum that a partner should be able to detect. But his concentration hadn't been on Brennan as much as it used to, but that was going to be fixed.  
"Okay, so what do I need to do?" He asked the woman in front of him.  
" Make sure she gets the bed rest she needs, I'd say at least three days restricted to the bed," Dr Dyson said. " Otherwise, just what one would normally do for the flew; vitamins, kept wrapped up, plenty of fluids and food when she can keep it down." Booth exhaled deeply and nodded.  
" Any chance you have a prescription pad that you can write the resting days on?" He asked. " She might argue a _little_ less if the order's in writing." The doctor chuckled and pulled a pad out of her bag.  
" Here you go, I've also put down the basic medication she should take if she wants a speedier recovery," She said, handing him the sheet. " Good luck."

12341234

"Do you think it's best for you to be around her if she's sick?" Hannah asked when he called her. "I mean, you could catch it too."  
" _Not really worried about that babe_," Booth said. " _I just want to make sure that she follows the docs orders and the only people who can make sure that happens is Ange and me_."  
"And because Angela's pregnant..." Hannah trailed off, knowing that was how he was justifying it.  
" _Yeah, don't want anything to happen to the baby. Besides, if I do get sick, you can always look after me._" Hannah laughed, knowing he was trying his hardest to make her happy with the situation. Her phone began to beep, indicating that another call was coming through.  
" Listen honey, I have to go, that could be work," She said.  
"_Sure thing, I'll call you later tonight._" His reply came through in a distracted tone. With that he hung up, without so much as an 'I love you'. Hannah tried to not let that get to her. He was just worried about his partner and was probably too distracted to notice that he hadn't said it. Now, he was going to spend almost three days with his partner. The beautiful, award winning anthropologist who had guys lining down the street to get a date with her. Hannah scoffed at herself in disgust. She'd been talking to Rachel, a woman from work, too much. Her phone rang again.

" Burley," Hannah answered.  
" _Ah, good, finally some one answers their phone,_" Her boss' voice chimed through. Hannah smiled. Although she'd have preferred to be working in Iran, Heckler was still a good boss.  
" What can I do for you sir?" She asked.  
"_ I need a damn good reporter to fly to New York to cover a peace summit_," Heckler said. " _I know you came to Washington for a reason, but you're brilliant and I'm desperate. Can you please to the report?"_  
" How long?" Hannah asked, thinking that it'd be a perfect distraction from the insecurities Rachel had planted in her head.  
"_ A week, maybe longer_," Heckler said. " _Did I mention the first class trips and five star hotels? As well as being the proud owner of my undying gratitude?_"  
" I'll do it," She said without hesitation. Hell, maybe the space will do her and Booth some good. It worked the first time at least.  
"_ Thank god for that_," Heckler said. "_ You've just become my new favourite. Can you catch the 4 o'clock flight tonight?"_  
"Absolutely, bye sir," Hannah said, hanging up so she could dial another number.  
" _Hey honey, is everything okay?_" Booth greeted.  
" Yeah, everything is great," Hannah said. " Heckler just called and gave me my first major assignment."  
"_That's great? What's it on?_"  
" A peace summit that's taking place in New York. I'll be there for at least a week, Heckler says maybe longer." There was a short silence before Booth spoke.  
"_Well, it's your first major assignment since coming here. I'll miss you, but it's a great opportunity for you. When do you leave?_"  
" Heckler's putting me on the 4 O'clock flight. I have enough time to pack and haul ass to the airport, but I won't be able to stop by, sorry," Hannah said.  
"_Okay then, have a safe flight,_"Booth said. "_I love you._"  
" Love you too. Bye."

12341234

Brennan's head felt like it was going to metaphorically explode when she finally woke up. Her body felt weak and was unresponsive to any major movements she tried to make it do. Looking around dazed, she deduced that she was in her bed, though she didn't recall changing or going under the covers. Her bedside clock was flashing the time 5:37pm. It'd been a while since she had slept most of a day away. Brennan got out of bed, intending to get a glass of water, but as soon as she was upright, her surroundings began to spin around her and she collapsed onto the bed again.

" Jesus Bones, what the hell are you doing out of bed?" Booth scolded her when he came into the room. Her mind faintly processed his presence as the reason for the clothes change as she also wondered why he was there in the first place. She tried to ask him for an explanation, but all that would come out of her mouth was a loud croaking noise.  
" Shh, best try not to talk Bones," Booth said as he handed her a glass of water. "You've been coughing your lungs out-metaphorically, though I swear it could have been literal near the end- for the last hour and a half. Now, as happy as I am that you're awake, you need to go back into bed." Brennan cocked her head to the side in confusion before folding her arms in stubbornness. She wasn't a baby and could look after herself. But Booth wasn't going to take no for an answer and swung her legs onto the bed and tucked her under the covers. Brennan let out a strangled yelp of surprise and protest.  
" Sorry Bones, doctors orders," Booth said. " You've been diagnosed with a bad case of the flew and the lovely doc who came and saw you said you had to be restricted to the bed for at _least_ three days." Booth couldn't help but smile at the look of horror that graced his partner's features. He could tell she was going to fight him all the way.  
" Don't even think about trying to push yourself Bones, I'm going to be here 24/7 to make sure you're a good little girl and do all you need to get better," He warned her. Brennan frowned at that.  
" Hannah?" She asked, but it came out more as a croak and it had hurt her throat to do so.  
" Is in New York for the next week on an assignment, so unfortunately I don't have her as back up," Booth explained. " Now, I've called Hodgins, who is getting all the stuff the good doc subscribed and will be here soon to drop it off. In the mean time, you rest and I'll cook something. You up to eating?" Brennan's stomach coiled up and she shook her head. Booth gave her a light kiss on the forehead, pushed her gently back onto the pillows and left her alone. Brennan lay there, too tired to try and sit herself up again. When did she get this bad? Sure, she felt a little under the weather, but didn't think it was anything serious. Was she really that bad at noticing when her body told her to slow down? These thoughts spun around her head as she slowly began to drift off again.

12341234

" What do you mean 'Hannah went to New York'?" Angela asked her husband when he came home.  
" Exactly what the words mean," Hodgins said as he sat on the couch next to her. " According to Booth, her boss gave her this big assignment that meant she had to go the Big Apple for a week."  
" Well, at least that gives Booth and Bren more bonding time," Angela said. "Maybe open their eyes a little. And Bren's going to be okay?"  
" Yup, Booth looked like he was set up to make sure she follows that Dr Dyson's orders to the T," Hodgins said. " And I thought you were starting to like Hannah?"  
" I am, but just because I can tolerate the woman, doesn't mean that I don't want her and Booth to break up so he can be with Bren any less." Hodgins just sighed and pulled Angela into his arms.  
" Have I told you that I love you today?" He asked, wanting to change the subject.  
" Yes, 45 times actually. But it never hurts it to say it again," Angela said.  
" I love you, my beautiful goddess from on high," Hodgins said, making Angela laugh.  
" You're still not playing with our children unsupervised," She said. Hodgins just shrugged.  
" As long as it's you supervising us, I'm sure neither of us will care, will we buddy?" He started to talk to Angela's stomach, kissing the small bump that began to make an appearance.  
" Stop that crazy man," Angela laughed. " Go and make dinner, I'm craving pizza again."  
" Anything for milady," Hodgins said, standing up and bowing. " I'll go and call that pizza place you found and see if they deliver." With another quick kiss, Hodgins headed to the kitchen. Angela mused over the new information that Hodgins had given her. With Hannah in New York, Booth would probably spend all his time with Brennan, making sure she took her medicine and stayed in bed. This made Angela smile. If only Brennan wasn't so sick, Angela could've taken advantage of that to implement some sort of plan. She let out a sigh and put her feet up on the coffee table. She did like Hannah a little bit, but there was still something bugging Angela about her. If only she knew what her 'sixth sense' was trying to tell her. Other than that Booth and Brennan should be together and Hannah was in the way. Something else was going to happen, she could feel it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: To all you lovely people that have stayed with this story, despite my atrocious updating skills, thank you so much. I'm truly grateful to those that review, because as much as I hate to admit it, they do give me the guilt trip I need to keep posting. Have I mentioned how self conscious I am of my writing? Anyway, here's the next chapter. :) Oh and sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a Beta (mainly coz I don't know how) and I don't pick up on everything.**

**Disclaimer: How the hell would a 17 year old own Bones, seriously?**

"Come near me with that medication, and I will find a way to get your gun out of you holster and shoot you with it." Booth chuckled at the hollow threat his partner made.  
" Aw, c'mon Bones, it's not that bad," He said as he slowly made his way to her bed. Brennan sat herself up against the pillows and glared at, hating the fact that she was too weak to prevent him from looking after her. He gave her a cocky half smile as he slowly advanced the spoon towards her, making airplane noises as he did.  
" Booth, I'm not a child," Brennan whined. " I can-" Booth took the opportunity then to shove the spoon into her mouth, making her take the medicine. She instinctively swallowed the foul tasting concoction and glared at her partner, who was now giving her a full blown victory smile.  
" That was cheating Booth and you know it," She said.  
" Well, I wouldn't have to cheat if you weren't so stubborn and refuse to take the medication like a good little girl," Booth said, laughing as she folded her arms and pouted.  
" I'm not a little girl," She said in a manner that contradicted her statement. " I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."  
" Not according to the doctor, or your body, which crashed hard as soon as you allowed it to," Booth snorted. "Now, quit trying to get of bed will ya?" He gave her a gentle push so she was back on the pillows.  
" I think that the doctor was over-compensating with the amount of bed rest they ordered," Brennan stated. " I'm begging to feel better now, I don't see why I should have to stay in bed for another two days." Booth rolled his eyes.  
" Three days was a _minimum _ Bones, that means it could take longer," He said.  
" Now that is entirely ludicrous, I have an excellent immune system-"  
" One that you've been abusing to the point it should be a crime."  
" Which allows my body to recover at a faster rate," Brennan continued as if he didn't say anything.  
" So what you're saying is that I should ignore the doctor and allow you to do what ever you want?"  
" That would be the logical conclusion, yes." Booth shook his head in disbelief.  
" And you wonder why I'm not leaving you unsupervised," He said. " Sorry Bones, but for once, I'm listening to the other doc." Brennan pouted and Booth laughed and kissed her forehead.  
" Now, get some sleep, I've got a surprise for you later if you behave," He said.  
" What is it? Booth you know I hate surprises," Brennan said.  
" You'll just have to sleep and find out," Booth said as he left the bedroom.

12341234

Hannah collapsed onto the bed with a moan. Being one use to living out of a few duffel bags and sleeping in a tent, she had thought Heckler was being a little excessive with the five star hotel. But after being at the conference for nearly two days, she was suddenly glad of the finer creature comforts. Bombs, bullets, rationing of bad food and 100 degree heat. Those were the things she could handle easily, and after one day with these politicians, she almost wished that she was facing them. Trying to interview the politicians, let alone get any usable information out of them was similar to hitting her head against a brick wall; she got nothing but a headache. The mediators of the conference seemed to be in the same mind frame because they decided to put the conference on hold for the day to let everyone 'cool off'. This gave Hannah a lot of time to think about her situation at home. She loved Booth without a doubt and knew that he would never be unfaithful, and Brennan was becoming a close friend who wouldn't intentionally do anything to hurt her or Booth. But she wasn't stupid. She was in the middle of something that had happened between her boyfriend and his seemingly socially inept partner. However, they both deny it and are always quick to correct people when they make that assumption. All they've ever been were partners who merely grew close from working together side by side over half a decade. Half a of pent up tension that hasn't been acted on. Hannah groaned frustration with herself. What was she doing? Booth was one of the best boyfriends she's ever had. Smart, funny, sexy as hell and loyal to the end. Who cared if he came in a packaged deal that contained a son and a female best friend/ brilliant partner? It's not like he tried to keep them a secret from her when they met. Hell, he'd boasted about his quirky little family right from the start. It was one of the reasons her feelings went from being pure lust to ones of love. That was it, she thought to herself. She was going to stop spending so much time around Rachel at work. The woman had a knack for turning everything into a soap opera, and now she was getting Hannah to do the same. Her life wasn't some TV show created for the amusement of the public, filled with angst and plot twists. Booth was with her and he loved her, end of story. She was now going to stop acting like the pathetic girlfriend in a soap opera, obsessing over her boyfriend and concentrate on finding some usable material in her notes. There had to be something she could use in her story.

12341234

"I'm getting fat," Angela declared as she stood in front of a mirror. Brennan rolled her eyes, grateful that they were talking on the phone, so friend couldn't see the gesture.  
" You're pregnant Ange," She said. " As the fetus grows, your abdomen will expand to accommodate it. Also, your internal organs will-"  
" Baby, sweetie. We are calling it a baby," Angela said. " And I really don't want to know how the rest of that sentence finishes. I'm more interested in you and how you're going."  
" I'm fine Ange," Brennan said. " Although I have completed the mandatory amount of bed rest, Booth still refuses to let me do anything for myself . It's quite irritating."  
" Only you would have a problem with being looked after by a semi-god," Angela sighed.  
" I don't understand. Booth isn't a god Angela," Brennan said, frowning. Angela laughed.  
" That's a matter of opinion Sweetie," She said. " I want you to promise me something and let Booth dote upon you until your 100% better, okay?"  
" But Ange-"  
" No buts. Just lay back and rest." It was Brennan's turn to sigh, only hers was followed by a fit of coughing. Angela was about to ask if she was okay, but she could here Booth beating her to it on the other end of the line.  
"Bones, are you alright? Here, drink this," He said. His voice became louder and clearer, as he took the phone off Brennan to talk to her.  
" Ange?" He asked.  
" Yeah, G-man, it's me. How is she?" Angela asked.  
" Slowly getting better, but it's gonna take some time," Booth said. " How about you?"  
" I'm great, just started the designs for the nursery," She said. " And yourself? Missing Hannah?"  
" Like crazy," Booth admitted. " But you know, we call each other at least twice a day and talk. No where near as much as her and Bones do when I give up the phone though. Seriously, I'm beginning to feel like a third wheel."  
_Now you know how Brennan feels,_Angela thought.  
" Getting a bit jealous?" She teased instead.  
" Nah, I'm really grateful that they get on so well," Booth said.  
" Booth, I'm better now, can I please continue to talk to Ange?" Brennan called in the background.  
" Seriously? What do you guys talk about for two hours?" Booth asked in amazement.  
" You don't want to know," Angela said. " Put her on so we can say our goodbyes. She heard Booth mumble something about being glad it wasn't his phone bill before passing the phone to Brennan.  
" Okay, I have to go, but I want you promise you'll do what I asked," Angela said.  
" I'm too tired to argue, I promise," Brennan said.  
" Good. Now I have to go and plan things. Love you to bits sweetie."  
" Same to you," Brennan said, disengaging the call. She was light headed from the talking, so she sunk back into the pillows and dozed off, not noticing Booth coming back into the room to take the phone and tuck her in. His phone buzzed in his pocket as he exited the room, indicating a voice message. He'd been to worried about Brennan to notice his phone going off before. Expecting the message to be from Hannah, he flipped open his phone to hear what his girlfriend wanted to say. What he got instead sent chills down his spine.

" **Poor little Seeley, doesn't know what to do. So I have set up a game for you. Have two women, but can only choose one. Better act quickly, because now the fun has begun."**


End file.
